


Print

by 1DE3shipper



Series: 100 Writing Prompts [60]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, note passing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-29
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-21 07:23:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1542467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1DE3shipper/pseuds/1DE3shipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some note-passing Ziam fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Print

**Author's Note:**

> As I was editing this, I thought of another of my fics on here that this could go with as part of a bigger story so let me know if you like this one!

Liam was unable to pay attention, so consumed was he with thoughts of Zayn. Now that they had started talking, it was all Liam ever wanted to do, making school completely purposeless. Especially history, the only class they shared, where he could spend the entire hour gazing at the object of his affection instead of just imagining Zayn's beautiful face (not that that was too hard, as Liam had every detail down to flawless memory).

Zayn turned around slowly, so as not to draw the attention of Ms. Phillips, and slid a neatly folded note onto Liam's desk before redirecting his gaze to the board. Liam felt his face immediately redden, just like a lovestruck thirteen-year-old girl.

He carefully opened the piece of paper and read the short message, written in Zayn's perfect print.

_Li_  
Meet at my locker after school and we can go get something to eat?  
x Zayn 

Liam reddened even more as he quickly scrawled out his response.

_ok_

He passed it over Zayn's shoulder and waited to see if another response would come. It wasn't for another ten minutes, but Zayn turned around one more time, his own cheeks slightly pink, and Liam eagerly read the note.

_Great. It's a date ;) x_

Liam had never been more nervous in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
